


ProMeTheUs

by cheonjaenamjoon



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Dancer Jeongguk, Dancer Yugyeom, Fluffy, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of Rape, everyone loves jk, gotbangtan, jungkook centric, rivals gotbangtan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonjaenamjoon/pseuds/cheonjaenamjoon
Summary: Jeon Jeongguk is back to Seoul to see his childhood friend Min Yoongi. He went to a school and became Yugyeom's new best friend. But it turns out that Yugyeom is part of Yoongi's rival gang, GOT7. What will happen when Jeongguk discovers the truth?





	

Jeon Jeongguk changed the music on his phone. He was sitting in a train alone going to Seoul, to reunite with his childhood best friend Min Yoongi. Four years ago, he had came to Busan to join the Academy of Arts. Busan was his hometown, where he met Yoongi a couple of years ago. As an orphan, he had jumped into one foster family to another.

Meeting Min Yoongi had changed his life, per say, he really changed everything. They met in a small town near Seoul, where they would meet in a basket field. He would teach him about basketball and music. Yoongi made him discover the real joy of listening to music. He was very fond of every genre of music. Yoongi showed Seeing Yoongi playing piano made Jeongguk fall in love with music and dance. He would dance while Yoongi played piano. That way they were quite synchronized and from then, Jeongguk knew that he would always depend on Yoongi.

Yoongi was his only hope when he wanted to escape from his foster dad. The cruel dad he had made him fall into depression and Yoongi was his only reason to smile, to live.

There he was, going to Seoul, after attending the Academy of Arts for four years. Yoongi and him had been skyping every now and then but they hadn't be able to see each other in real life, so, to say Jeongguk was excited to meet his friend again was an understatement. But he's got to admit that he was kinda afraid – afraid that Yoongi wouldn't recognize him as he was, that he wouldn't love him anymore.

In Busan, he had made a new friend called Kim Yugyeom. That boy became quickly his best friend and his roommate. Being the quiet child he was, Jeongguk was quite shocked when Yugyeom introduced himself to him. They had attended the same classes in the Dance Academy. And Jeongguk was very grateful of their friendship because he had not had any friends besides Yoongi. Yugyeom impressed him very well, they were born the same year so they could really rely on each other. Jeongguk would talk about Yoongi quite often to Yugyeom, and he was really eager that introduce Yugyeom to Yoongi.

Yugyeom had promised to come to see Jeongguk when ‶he will finish the business he had to do″ he had told him. He had to see his family and now that they had finished their studies brilliantly, they intended to continue seeing one another and so, get the same jobs, because why not. They both loved to sing and dance.

It was with a certain nervosity that Jeongguk let the train take him to Seoul. He felt like coming home when thinking about coming to see Yoongi.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !!!! I hope you've all liked the first chapter please let me know if you've noticed any grammar mistakes I will glady correct them. :)  
> 


End file.
